ben10ultimatealienpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ben 10 Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed - The Ignition Point/Act III
When worries after did the save the page. Perodua Viva EZ HD 4 LITE X-Saiyan Mode (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Release the gun! Rook (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): (picked up with Proto-Tool and throws at Gogetenks) Perodua Viva EZ HD 4 LITE X-Saiyan Mode (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): (picked he prepeares his hands and using them) Proto-Tool... Rook (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Closing! Perodua Viva EZ HD 4 LITE X-Saiyan Mode (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Kamehame-HHHAAA! (fires a Proto-Tool Kamehameha at the Super Android 80) Gwen (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Rasra iterdraes piga virnam tre gavirnae nesgus! Perodua Viva EZ HD 4 LITE X-Saiyan Mode (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Stop! All of the mana shackles dissolve and rush back into Gwen, and are used to help power the spell. Black lightning flashes around the two of them, and both their eyes glow deep purple. Super Android 80 screams out in agony. The camera suddenly zooms out. There is a huge explosion. Gwen flied back through the air, badly beaten and seemingly out cold. Gogetenks and catches her, flies up in a loop, then gently carries her down to the ground. Perodua Viva EZ HD 4 LITE X-Saiyan Mode (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Gwen!! Rook (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Gwen!! The smoke clears from the explosion and we see Super Android 80 was effecting, kneeling paralyzed on the ground, his head down, quivering slightly. Perodua Viva EZ HD 4 LITE X-Saiyan Mode (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Gwen, hold on! (using Heal at Gwen and Gwen blinks her eyes open, then pushes herself up into a seated position) Rook (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): You have been techniques Heal? Perodua Viva EZ HD 4 LITE X-Saiyan Mode (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): (furious) Are you system!! Do you cannot live in the peace- Rook (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Safety, huh? Gwen (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): It’s time for me to rise to greatness, rise to PERFECTION! On that last word, her skin begins to dissolve, revealing her true Anodite form. A huge mana shockwave flies off of her, knocking Rook to the ground, after protected by Gogetenks, kicking up massive chunks of asphalt, and even flipping a few cars. Gwen, now fully Anodite, laughs loudly and maniacally, Android 80 fused with Gwen into Android 180. Super Android 180: Are you protection? When Super Android 180 was flying blast off he speeds, at the Azmuth's Room. 40-years old Ben: Oh man? Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 HD 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): (when Azmuth walks out with Ben) Azmuth: What, Albedo. Albedo: It's saying good, that. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 HD 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Azmuth + Albedo = A smaller alien? 40-years old Ben: That's enough. When Ben's Omnitrix...exploded was smoke cleared. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 HD 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Touch screen Omnitrix!? (when smoked) Albedo and Azmuth: Omnitrix! During the break Albedo and Azmuth: Omnitrix! Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 HD 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): (when walks was smoke cleared) Huh? It's not only Omnitrix?! 40-years old Ben: MY MATRIX! D: I WORKED...ALMOST A YEAR ON THAT...PUT IN SO MUCH EFFORT...ALL GONE.... Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 HD 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Omnitrix is not today, but he not a saiyan form, huh? 40-years old Ben: What are you cannot leave the day!? Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 HD 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Omntrix was exploded, and what is going on here?! Albedo: Don't worry, Tiencha. Do you have been 5 months later. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 HD 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): ... 5 Months Later... 40-years old Ben: After 5 months of daily work...IT IS COMPLETE! Ben held up the New Omnitrix. It looked like the Omniverse Omnitrix, except it was black with green and white lines and it didn't have the cover. Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 HD 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): X-Omnitrix repair. X-Omnitrix: Repair squence completed. (holds Ben's on wrist) Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 HD 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Now with X-Forms. AKA Ascanced forms! Azmuth: Still not a fan of evolutions... Albedo: Ben, his try it out. Ben put on the new Omnitrix. He touched the dial. It was touchscreen. He scrolled through and transformed! Cannonbolt (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Cannonbolt! Ben evolved... Ascanced Cannonbolt (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Ascanced Cannonbolt! Ben transformed... X-Cannonbolt (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): X-Cannonbolt! Wow, cool! Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 HD 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): (Ben using X-ray Vision to the Tiencha was skeleton) Huh? Ben detransformed. 40-years old Ben: X-Omnitrix was voice command? Perodua Myvi Extreme 1.5 HD 1 EXD (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): (when after turns to blast green into Ben's X-Omnitrix seuqence called his X-Voice Command activated) 40-years old Ben: Woah, cool! When Instant Transmission into them. 40-years old Ben: Gogetenks! Perodua Viva EZ HD 1 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): What?! Albedo: Ben, it was did. Ben did. Perodua Viva EZ HD 1 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Do you have been leave out this? Albedo: Someone, he can using merge into any release form them. Perodua Viva EZ HD 1 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Are you best it on? He walked to the Galvan. Perodua Viva EZ HD 1 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Wow, Viva 1.0! Perodua Viva 1.0 EZ (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Hey, Gogetenks. Perodua Viva EZ HD 1 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): It was 5 month! Albedo: Exactly, that was coming out. 40-years old Ben: Only that... (he active mode) ...Hey. Ben put on the X-Omnitrix. He touched the dial. It was touchscreen. He scrolled through and transformed. Grey Matter (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Grey Matter! Perodua Viva 1.0 EZ (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): That was like a smaller. Perodua Viva EZ HD 1 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Grey Matter + Galvan = A smaller alien again. He transforms. X-Grey Matter (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): X-Grey Matter! (touchs and screams at Galvan to the floor) Perodua Viva 1.0 EZ (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Leave this. When Super Android 180 was landed and Galvan called the release Perodua Viva 1.0 EZ. Perodua Viva 1.0 EZ (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): What was internet. Ben detransformed. 40-years old Ben: When he cannot release the heroes. When Ben transformed in the off-screen into form. X-Four Arms (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): X-Four Arms! When he X-Four Arms was jumping and down after the Albedo and Perodua Viva 1.0 EZ was down and enters the Floor 2. Albedo: Are you simple?! Perodua Viva 1.0 EZ (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Albedo, I need help. (jumping and using X-Drives Auto-Tune he change form) Doomer! Albedo: When he new alien form, cool. He Ben detransformed. Perodua Viva 1.0 EZ flew towards Super Android 180. He shot electricity at him. Super Android 180 was unfazed like Broly. Super Android 180 using Eye Laser beam at Perodua Viva 1.0 EZ, who turned intangible and the lasers missed. Perodua Viva 1.0 EZ shot more electricity, but Super Android 180 dodged and punched Perodua Viva 1.0 EZ in the face and knocked him back. Perodua Viva 1.0 EZ (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Darn it! 40-years old Ben: Are you cross-control time? Perodua Viva 1.0 EZ (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Are you stupid. 40-years old Ben: Well, if you don't, you WILL die, along with existence itself! What's more important to you? Your pride or the Omniverse!? Perodua Viva 1.0 EZ (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): It cannot change away. Albedo: So what? He Azmuth unlocks all the aliens at Ben them. 40-years old Ben: Are you seriously? Ben put on the X-Omnitrix. He touched the dial. It was touchscreen. He scrolled through and transformed. Neo (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Neo! (prior to Noah 10) Perodua Viva 1.0 EZ (Change Form, Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): (change form) Whipping Boy! Ben shot an energy beam at Super Android 180. Perodua Viva 1.0 EZ ran around and started whipping him. Super Android 180 jumped out and kicked both of them. Ben flew up and shot a barrage of energy blasts down at Super Android 180. Super Android 180 started flying up at Ben, but Perodua Viva 1.0 EZ used his whips and caught Vilgax by the leg. He electrocuted him and threw him. Neo (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Nice! Perodua Viva 1.0 EZ (Change Form, Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Are you stupid. Neo (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Just making conversation... Super Android 180 jumped up. He shot lasers at the duo. He knocked them both down and they both detransformed. They both transformed and change form again. Perodua Viva 1.0 EZ was duo have change form. XLR8 (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): XLR8! Perodua Viva 1.0 EZ (Change Form, Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): (change form) Fasttrack! Non-rebooted, Perodua Viva 1.0 EZ was similar to Fasttrack was not no belt in V. Perodua Viva 1.0 EZ (Change Form, Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): Oh sorry. (change form to normal Galvan) Perodua Viva EZ HD 1 LITE (Ascanced Alien: Alien Unleashed Rebooted): (he jumping into XLR8) Let's finish this! Battles